Dune: War on Eostia
by Perseus12
Summary: During the Second Spice War between of House Atreides, House Ordos, and House Harkonnen on planet Arrakis. Another war of House Atreides as Richard Atreides lead his forces on another world fantasy, magic, and swords. Dune/Gate/Kuroinu. Richard x Harem. Volt/Black Dog bashing.
1. Bio info and Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't Dune (video game/novel) or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Character profile:**

 **Name:** Richard Atreides

 **Appearance:** Think Allen Walker with silver-hair, purple-eyes, and without a scar

 **Race:** Human

 **Allegiance:** House Atreides of Caladan

 **Family:**

Vorian Atreides - Ancestor

Richard's father - Father (decease)

Richard's mother - Mother (decease)

Achillus Atreides - Uncle

Elizabeth Gracey nee Atreides - Cousin

Edward Gracey - Cousin-in-law

 **Outfit:** Atreides military uniform (Think blue version military uniform of House Atreides)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Atreides stats:**

 **Official name:** AtreidesDuchy of Caladan

 **Other name:** Atreides Dukedom of Caladan, Duchy of Atreides, Atreides Duchy

 **Location:** Delta Pavonis III

 **Homeworld:** Caladan

 **Population:** 15 million people

 **Capital:** Cala City, Western Continent

 **Largest city:** Atreides Landing, Southern Continent

 **Demonym:** Caladanian

 **Flag:** Flag/Banner of House Atreides (A white hawk head and a blue field)

 **Symbol:** Ducal Seal of House Atreides (A silver hawk head)

 **Style of government:** Ducal government

 **Governing body:** Ducal Council of Caladan

 **Ruler:**

-Duke (male ruler)

-Duchess (female ruler)

Current ruler: Duke Achillus I of House Atreides

 **Chief advisors:** Mentat Kolinar Koltrass, Warmaster Acustus Kolya ( _ **Stargate: Atlantis**_ ), Swordmaster Balgus Ganesha ( _ **Escaflowne**_ ), Doctor Sid ( _ **Final Fantasy: Spirits Within**_ )

 **Military:**

 ***** Caladanian Armed Forces (also known Ducal Army of House Atreides)

-Caladanian Ducal Army

-Caladanian Ducal Air Force

-Caladanian Ducal Navy

-Caladanian Ducal Space Force

-Caladanian Military Police (in Special Region)

 **Language(s):** Galach, Fremen language

 **Currency:** Solari (currency/monetary unit in _**Dune**_ )

 **Affiliation:** House Corrino of the Galactic Padishah Empire (formerly)

 **History: AG (After Guild)**

 **10,189 AG-10,190 (First Spice War)**

 **-** PadishahEmperor Frederick IV of House Corrino has issued a challenge that the House which can produce the most spice will control its source, the desert planet of Arrakis, also known as Dune, with no rules as to how the Great Houses can achieve the goal.

 **-** **First Spice** **War** was a large scale war fought between the noble House Atreides, the insidious House Ordos, and the evil House Harkonnen on planet Arrakis.

-House Corrino formed a secret alliance with House Harkonnen to eradicate other house competitors and full-control of the spice production on Arrakis.

-House Atreides liberated the Fremen desert tribe warriors from the Harkonnen forces at Sietch Tabr and rescue Fremen women and children at Harkonnen Detention Facility. An alliance was formed between House Atreides and the Fremen to defeat their common enemy: House Harkonnen.

 **-** Emperor's Imperial Sardaukar and Harkonnen forces launched a full-scale assault on House Atreides and House Ordos. Allied forces of House Atreides and Fremen made a counter-assault on Emperor's Pyramid Landingport and Harkonnen-controlled city of Carthag.

-Emperor Frederick IV was poisoned by his own Bene Gesserit concubine, Lady Elara, the reign of Corrino Dynasty has ended. The end of the First Spice War and spark of civil war between Great Houses of the Landsraad.

 **10,192 AG**

-Landsraad meeting was called on Kaitain by Shafla of the Spacing Guild as three Great Houses came to attend for discussion of talking about the downfall of House Corrino, taking the role title as new Padishah Emperor of the Known Universe, the production of Spice Melange, and issue a new challenge called **War of Assassins** or **Second Spice War** on Arrakis.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue:**

In the Standard Year 10,192 AG. A mysterious gate suddenly appears in Cala City where fantasy creatures led by men in medieval armor carrying banners of black dog with sword down-war and red background come out from it and attack the people. Richard Atreides, young nephew of Duke Achillus Atreides, takes action by organizing the Ducal Army to evacuate the civilians safely into the Castle Caladan to protect them before the relief force arrives to stop the invaders. Due to his actions Richard was celebrated as a hero, "Hero of Cala City" or "Hero of Caladan". The appearance of the Gate and massacre of civilians, dubbed the name 'Cala City Incident' or 'Battle of Cala City', prompts the Duke and the Ducal Council of Caladan to take action by sending a military force to the "Special Region", the world beyond the Gate, to not only explore the new world but also capture and demand reparations from those responsible for the attack. After three weeks of preparation, the Duke sends off the Caladanian Expeditionary Force led by Richard as Lord Commander to their mission to the Special Region.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Richard Atreides wearing military uniform and addressing his troops on the parade ground. "My people, sons and daughters of Caladan. Look around you. In the Ducal Army of Caladan, we got officers and soldiers from all over Caladan. Now, here in our homeworld, some men and women in this army may experience discrimination because of creed. But for you and me now, all that is gone. We're moving into the Special Region beyond the Gate, where you will watch the back of a comrade next to you, as he or she will watch yours. But this I swear before you and before the White Hawk Goddess, Teela Na: that when we go into battle, I will be fight alongside with you in the battlefield, and I will leave _no one_ behind. Dead or alive, we will all fight together. For Caladan! For House Atreides! In the words of the Fremen, Ya Hya Chouhada. Long live the fighters!" He raise his fist in the air.

"LONG LIVE THE FIGHTERS!" Men and women of Ducal Army of Caladan respond back as they raise their fists in the air too. An Atreides officers called for an attention of the army as they stand up for the waiting orders.

"Division! Forward, March!" The Army of House Atreides from infantry, vehicles, tanks, walkers (Heavy Gear mechs) began marching and advancing to the Gate.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After finally crossong and arriving, the task force encounter an army waiting for them and prepares for battle.

The war on this new world. . . has began.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter. Teela Na, the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull and mother of Teela from _**He-Man and the Masters of the Universe**_.

 **Long live the fighters!**


	2. Battle of Sinoe Mountain

**Disclaimer:** I don't Dune (video game/novel) or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **A/N:** House Atreides and the Fremen are still allies on War of Assassins on Arrakis. Thousands of Fremen warriors join the Caladanians to fight a war on Special Region.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Chapter 1 x-**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **10,192 AG**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sinoe Mountain, Eostia**

It's been three weeks, since the Battle of Cala City, the Ducal government of Caladan and Duke Achillus Atreides sends an expedition force led by Lord Commander Richard Atreides through the Gate. After fighting the medieval-like enemy force along with creatures waiting at the Gate, they're are now setting up base camp around the Gate perimeter.

Now two days have pass, the Caladanians and the Fremens began fortifying/constructing the gate encase of counter-attack. Massive billboard signs are raise with the help of a few people who are experts in foreign language, there written in huge Galach, Fremen, and Special Region language warnings at the perimeter.

Unkown to the army of House Atreides, that they're being observed by a female Dark Elf name Chloe, the attendant advisor to Olga Discordia was hiding behind the bush so she may not be detected. She observes soldiers wearing blue uniforms carry black-crossbows while the other wearing some-kind of armor and their blue eyes. There she sees iron giants, iron carriages, iron elephants, and iron birds that she never saw in her whole life of new people from beyond the Gate. 'Queen Olga must know about this.' She make haste to her Queen of what she saw.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Five km from Sinoe Mountain-**

Wyald the "Hellhound", one of Volt's lieutenants and captain-commander of the Black Dog Army, wearing donned thick animal skins and pelts alongside armor, including an actual skinned dog as a helm, increasing his brutish appearance. As he observing the Altea Hill whilst on his horse while his army march on as they across the bridge of the Frauss River. (From **_Berserk_** )

"Commander!" An ogre name Gigi riding a Clefthoof, brother of Gidoo, called out making the mercenary commander turn to look at him. "We have spotted what appear to be enemy scouts ahead." He said as he point the hill. "Leave them be. They'll be dead anyway after we wipe them out." He said as he grin viciously making the ogre look at him as he rode to join the army. "Let's meet the others." (A fictional brother of Gidoo from _**Inda no Himekishi Janne/Princess Knight Janne**_ )

In the front is massive army 250,000 as night falls while inside the tent where the war council attends from different kings from different kingdoms that collaborate Volt's and Black Dogs' goal for Eostia of 'an empire of pleasures and servitude', monster generals, orcish clans of the Horde, Red Goblin Imps, and Amani Trolls themselves discussing the battle tomorrow.

"I, Henry, King of Bastarauge will take the frontline!" Henry proudly said as he pound his fist onto his armor chest. (From **_Slutty-Princess Diaries_** )

" _No, I should take the frontline!"_ Franchesco Chench shouted as he drank the golden goblet of wine then burp loudly as the others disgust the Big King of Svelera. (From _**City of Sin**_ )

"No, I am!" Belar, King of Big Shimaron, shouted. (From **_Kyou Kara Maou!_** )

"I am!" Agamar Balbacil, King of Vadland, shouted as well. (Fictional father of Viceard Balbacil from _**Elufina - Inyoru e to Urareta Ōkoku de. . . The Animation**_ )

 ** _*THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!*_**

"You human kings will have the glory without us, for we, Orcs and the others, will join the frontlines as well!" Gul'dan roared as he stabbing his staff on the floor as Wyald cross his arms then he grin of his orc allies statement as other leaders agree.

"Well then, we shall meet tomorrow at Sinoe Mountain." Wyald said as the other leaders left the war command camp. "I can't wait for glory tomorrow." The King of the Pig Orcs, Dhorme, said while Ginyol of the Demon Army only just laugh loudly as he agree with him. (From _**Buta Hime-sama**_ and _ **Princess Knight Catue**_ )

"Our enemies army at Sinoe Mountain are more than 50,000 soldiers. While we have an army of 250,000 altogether." Daakara, Warlord of the Amani Troll Tribe, said as he sigh with his eyes closed as he return his tent. (From _**World of Warcraft**_ )

"It will be a glorious battle, Grom." Blackhand, Cheiftain of the Blackrock Clan and Warchief of the Horde, told to Grommash Hellscream, Chieftain of the Warsong Clan, with a smile on his face.

"We'll overrun those newcomers with one swift blow." He laughed.

"More freshmeat to kill." Kargath Bladefist, Chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan, as sadistically grin.

"Ha!" Kilrogg Dead, Cheiftain of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, chuckles in agreement to his fellow chieftains.

Ner'zhul, Chieftain of the Shadowmoon Clan, just nodded.

"We'll get a huge spoils from beyond the Gate for our glorious victory, and many whores to fuck!" Franchesco shouted, the Big King, said as he drooled with lust.

"Kyahahaha!" Anis, King of the Red Goblin Imps, laughing outloud as he agrees to the human fat king.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next morning-**

The soldiers from different armies pound their swords/axes onto their shields and stabbed their spears onto the ground, over and over, making rhythm. As the Black Dog commander Wyald rode which the soldiers made a path way as he walk through the soldiers. Then the pounding and stabbing stopped as he face the army.

"Now here we are to fight these mongrels from another world that dare confront us!" They jeered. "Follow me, and we will destroy this pathetic enemy!" He turned around. "After we ravage them at the mountain and we'll cross beyond the Gate to their world. Then we'll have a BIG REWARD!" The army cheered and roared at him.

"Forward!" Wyald give the order as the horns blow which the Orcs gave a warcry bloodlust of battle then Grom shouted. "Lok'tar ogar!" As the Orcs march forward along the Wolf Raiders, Kodo Beast, Wind Riders, Troll Batriders while other armies also march for Sinoe Mountain.

As the Black Dogs and the collaborator armies march towards the hill where they greeted by massive billboard signs which they ignore and pass them. Unknown to them, they were being observed by an Atreides soldier with binocular.

The army still continue to advance as Wylad read the rune script on the sign. **"Keep out. For safety reason this area is not to be entered. House Atreides of Caladan."** Various smaller signs are written under the massive signs all with hawk symbol of House Atreides. The Black Dog commander just shrugged as he kicked the billboard as it falls to the ground. "Bah, like signs scares me!" He sneered the falling sign as he join the army to continue the advance.

Then a strange noise was heard, it was loud whistling noises coming closer every second. Everyone looked around in confusion as King Agamr look upwards in confusion when massive explosions engulfed the entire army.

Wyald watches as massive explosions engulfed the armies while taking the men with it, then he saw something falling from the sky. 'What in blazes?' It was the warlock last thought as a Highly-Explosive artillery shell fell on him then killing him and the army including Dhorme and Kilrogg.

"What in the world?!" Wyald muttered in horror after tried calming his horse down. "Is the mountain erupting?"

After the explosions ended, the Black Dog captain-commander and his army rode through the smoke and what greeted them were corpses lying around, many were missing some body parts with very few survivors as the ground where the army advance was darken while the hill was untouched. At the scene one of his men became sick and understood why.

"Where is the King of Bastarauge? Where is Anis? Where is Gul'dan? Where is Kilrogg? Where is Ner'zhul? Where is Blackhand?" The Black Dog captain-commander asked the survivors came back carrying wounded survivors.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 1: Black Dog Forces 1st Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 40,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next day-**

The Black Dog army tried again this time with Orcs, Goblins, Ogres and War Elephants and Gronns led by Gigi, but House Atreides Combat Tanks, Siege Tanks, and a newly-machines/mechs called Goliath units (From _**Heavy Gear**_ ) slaughter them it sent out a barrage of high-explosive shells of and canister shots at the Black Dog forces. They never stood a chance.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 2: Black Dog Forces 2nd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 47,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next day-**

A large cavalry mixed of Black Dog horsemen, collaborator kingdoms, Orcish Wolf Raiders, Amani Troll Raptor Riders and Goblin Squig Riders rode through the field of corpses along with Black Dog Wyvern Riders, Orc Wind Riders, Troll Batriders flew the air as they roared with warcry began to charged the fort. But they've met a barrage of machine guns, as hundreds-to-thousands riders fall down. As the flying mounts met the Ornithopters that shoot them or fall to the ground. They never stood a chance once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 3: Black Dog Forces 3rd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 90,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Black Dog Army Camp**

Inside the command tent, the leaders are panicking. Wyald finally spoken in anger. "We cannot run off now! Not before I repaid them with my sword."

"But Captain-Commander Wyald, we have hardly enough fight!" Belar pointed out. "Perhaps a night raid." The Black Dog commander suggested as he grin.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As the night starts to fall he explain one of his captains. "Tonight is a new moon. In this darkness, we should be able to make it to the other side of the hill and ambush them the enemy." He said as he saw other armies trying to advance quietly. Unknown to them, they're being watched by a Fremen elite warrior, the Fedaykin as he radioed the lord commander.

"Be quiet." An Orcish warrior said.

A Pig Orc said. "Move lightly." Suddenly the night sky light up by flares, all of the soldiers were surprised to see night brighten up like day-time.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Enter: The Restless OST - The Final Reckoning)**

 **Atreides base camp**

"Prepare for battle!" Richard yells out as he raises his katana into the air which the Caladanians and Fremen troops as they unsheathe their katanas/crysknives and prepare for combat as with those rifles they brought bayonets and attach it top of their rifles for close combat as well. Richard walk forward as the troops and Goliaths follow him then they began charging at the enemy forces.

"Long live the fighters!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What brightness." Wylad said as he look to the night-sky became day then he heard loud voices as he sees the enemy charging with their Iron Giants towards at their direction.

"Long live the fighters!"

"All forces! Attack! Riders advance! Infantry advance! Attack! Attack! ATTACK!" Wylad order as he and the army charge the enemy troops. "Follow me men! To glory!"

An Orc warrior from Warsong Clan shouted. "Lok'tar ogar!" As the other orcs rush towards with bloodlust of battle to the Atreides army.

House Atreides and Fremen forces fire a barrage of bullets forward towards the enemy force as they charge forward taking down many of the Orcs, Trolls, Goblin Imps and human collaborator troops immediately. Richard in the first to collide as he swings his sword knocking away an Orcs spear and then uses the momentum to drive his sword into the same Orc just as then both forces collide into each other.

Tsuroko Aoyama, apprentice of Balgus Ganesha and a commanding officer to House Atreides, swing her katana at the unfortunate Red Imp then a Troll that was trying to stab her with a spear, but it got round the neck then slit its troath by a Fedaykin commando name Geisel, as Tsuroko nodded in thanks to the Fremen warrior. Ronon Dex, a Caladanian soldier and friend of Richard Atreides, stabbed the Orc on the chest with his katana then he pick his gun and shoots the upcoming Black Dog mercenary on the head then drop dead. The forces between Black Dogs and House Atreides collide into a massive battle.

A Fedaykin stabbed his crysknife into an Orc as he then turns to his left and throws it into the face of a human collaborator. Richard cuts down a Troll as Ronon meanwhile swings his katana into a Goblin Imp. An Atreides soldier name Jo Carpenter with her double gunblades into an Orc and then blocking another Ogre sword knocks it down too with her gunblade. A Fremen warrior name Harah drives her crysknife into a Pig Orc; Tsuroko twirls her katana around before bringing it down onto a human collaborator. General Olivier Mira Armstrong, military commander of House Atreides and sword mentor to Richard, cuts across an Ogre's stomach before turning around and driving it into a Goblin Imp. Miles kicks back a Pig Orc and then turns around firing both of his pistols into enemy troops taking down Black Dogs, Orcs, Pig Orcs, Trolls, Goblin imps, and kingdom collaborators. Olivier melees with Kargath as they clash their blades, Kargath tried to slash her but it blocked by her sword and then she cut swordhand of the Orc Cheiftain as he scream then she cut off Kargath's head then it fell on the ground. Teyla Emmagen duel wielding her swords slices across a Troll and then turns around and with his right sword cuts across two Pig Orcs that charge her.

The three Gronns tried to ram the lonely Goliath, but it got shot by the gunfire of Goliath's rifle then pull out a dagger and stabbed the dying giant creature in the chest to death. Richard slash down into Goblin King Imp Anis and then cuts down the upcoming Pig Orc.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As Wyald watched his army and his collaborating allies wiped out by flashes of light of otherworld enemy then he watch as he saw the Big King shouted. "Forget about 'empire of pleasure and servitude'. SVELERANS! RETREAT! THERE IS NO POINT DYING ALONGSIDE THE REST OF THEM!" And at the command from their king, the Sveleran soldiers began cowardly retreating. "Cowards!" Wyald piss as a flash of light fly pass him and something pinged off his cheek as and he found the white-haired lord commander himself.

"Black Dogs! Rally to me! We're going to kill that white-haired commander!" He shouted, furious and determined to kill Richard. The Black Dogs along their Orcs, Pig Orcs, and Trolls followed him and charged at Richard and his men.

Richard traded blows with the Orc and Black Dog, before Wyald swung at Richard. Richard, however, had recovered from the shock, and easily blocked the haphazard attack. Tsuroko and Ronon was unable to aid their lord commander, because of the enemy soldiers of Pig Orc, Orc, Goblin Imp and a Troll that was wielding axes, scimitars, maces and spears came at them.

Richard traded blows with the Wyald, noticing that this fight was completely different from the one he had with other enemy soldiers, for Wyald was a strong, fast, brutal, and ferocious mercenary. The two of them danced around for a moment before they locked blades.

Wyald's head suddenly shot forward and slammed into Richard's head, stunning him for a second and leaving his left side open, which allowed Wyald to slash at his left arm. Richard decided to play it up, and continued blocking Wyald's strikes while wielding with one hand, allowing himself to be pushed back and making the Black Dog commander believe that his injury had been left useless.

He attempted to do what he expected to be the killing move, he overstretched his strike. Richard ducked and slammed his left fist into Wyald's face. With his katana, he cut off the man's hand, and then twisted around and impaled the sword into his chest.

The Black Dog mercenary commander fell to his knees as he stared up at the Richard Atreides' purple eyes. The eyes of the hawk.

"Lord. . . Volt. . . I f-failed. . . you. . ." Wyald said, as his life flowed out of him.

"Whoever Volt is, he's next." Richard answered before he pulled his katana free, spun around, and sent the Hellhound's head flying.

 **(End: The Restless OST - The Final Reckoning)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Even though the Black Dogs commander had died, the battle continued for some time until they realized they had been defeated, which did not happen until they numbered little more than thousand. Many that did not escape in time, fleeing, were captured as prisoners. Some commanding officers suggested going after the fleeing enemy, but Richard convinced them otherwise, as they would be spreading tales of a horrible defeat and help discourage other attacks, at least for some time. The day had not ended without pain, however: 1,875 Fremen and Caladanians had perished or wounded in the battle.

For the next day, the battle had been a decisive victory for House Atreides, both Fremen warriors and Caladanians see the lord commander that fought alongside with them had cheered for him and they named him.

"White Hawk! White Hawk! White Hawk!" They chanted his moniker as Richard look around the troops with his newly-title then he raise his katana in the air and shouted. "Long live the fighters!"

"LONG LIVE THE FIGHTERS!" The troops cheered loudly for their victory as the hawk fly above in the sky as it was a blessing from Teela Na.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Far side of Sinoe Mountain**

On the far side of the mountain. They're being watched by Olga Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves and Ruler of city-state Drakk, she ride her hellhorse accompanied by her royal guards carrying the banner of a black spear entwined by two serpents and red background. Besides her are Chloe and Echidna the "Wild Elf" as they rode their hellhorses. (From **_Queen's Blade_** )

"It seems your report are correct, Chloe. The Black Dogs and their collaborating allies are wiped out." Olga said as she observed with her telescope with smile of satisfaction the defeat of Volt's Black Dog Mercenary Army. 'They can be valuable ally to beat the Black Dogs.'

"Indeed, Lady Olga." Chloe as she nodded beside her queen.

"How foolish of them." Echidna said as she put down the scope while shook her head with disappointment then sigh. "Underestimating the newcomers' powers from beyond the Gate. That young white-haired man interests me, wouldn't you agree, Keltan." She stroking her pet snake as it responds hissing forktongue in agreement.

"Ironic isn't, the _mighty army_ _of the_ Black Dogs were beaten by them." She said in sarcasm as she was laughing in enjoyment as the Atreides troops keeps chanting **Richard Atreides, the White Hawk of Caladan**.

The **War on Eostia** has really began.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Battle of Sinoe Mountain**

 **Conflict:** War on Eostia, also known as the Black Dog War

 **Date:** 10,192 AG (After Guild)

 **Location:** Sinoe Mountain, Eostia

 **Outcome:** House Atreides victory

 **Faction 1:**

+House Atreides

 **Faction 2:**

+Black Dog Mercenary Army

+Collaborating allies

-Kingdom of Big Shimaron

-Kingdom of Vadland

-Kingdom of Svelera (Withdraw)

-Kingdom of Bastarauge

-Pig Orcs

-Red Goblin Imps

-Amani Troll Tribe

-Demon Army

+Horde

-Blackrock Clan

-Stormreaver Clan

-Warsong Clan

-Shattered Hand Clan

-Bleeding Hollow Clan

-Shadowmoon Clan

 **Strength 1:**

5,000 - 50,000 (Combine forces of House Atreides and Fremen)

 **Strength 2:**

125,000 - 250,000 (Combine forces of humans and demi-humans)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.

 **Long live the fighters!**


	3. Volt's Vision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dune (video game/novel) or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Chapter 2 x-**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Somewhere in the land of Eostia**

The red horizon up in the sky.

" _The Sands of Time have run out, Volt. . ."_

In the plain field of green grass field, and rock-boulders.

" _The cries of war echo upon the winds. . ."_

Up in the green hills and huge boulders.

" _The remnants of the past scar the land. . ."_

A black raven pecking on the grass field looking for food.

" _which is besieged once again. . . by conflict."_

The Black Dog Mercenary Army, Orcs, Pig Orcs, Trolls, Ogres, Red Goblin Imps, Tarakatans, Shokans, mercenary samurais, missing/rogue shinobis/kunoichis and demons running through the grass field with warcry. The raven notice around. Many wolf raiders and Black Dog horsemen running past through the Kodo Beast and dozens of Gronns. On the back of Kodo, where two drums besides left-and-right were beating by an Orcish drummer using sticks on left-side and right-side. One of the soldiers holding the banners of the Black Dog and any designs/symbols from Volt's collaborating allies. The drummer beat loudly while raven continuing looking food, as the it snap from the sound in the air, it flew away from the upcoming battle. On the plain field, there's the Demolisher shows up on the horizon along the troops and then it turn into darkness on the ground.

Up on the hill that fills grass, and boulders that see sun on the sky-high. As the army, batriders and wind riders descend from the hill and sky with warcry; hundreds to thousand armies continuing descend, one Black Dog soldier just trip from a small rock as the army continued advancing.

On the other side of the hill with a rock on it, as a knight of the Order of Chivalry stand atop of the rock, he swing his sword and pointing to the battle.

" _Heroes arise to challenge fate! And lead their brethren into battle. . ."_

As other knights, warriors, soldiers, shinobis, samurais, High Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, Warrior Bunnies, Gryphon Riders, Dragonhawk Riders and Steamtanks also advancing on the field, as they torward to battle. Soldiers holding the banners of Eostia Alliance and any allied nations while shinobis/kunoichis wearing their forehead protectors with different symbols. As more army come, they continued advancing to the enemy.

" _As armies rush blindly towards their doom. . ."_

The Volt's army continued their advancing to the other army. The Captain-General of the Black Dogs, Volt himself just stop his advancing as he notice something at the sky.

" _. . . a_ _new_ _force have comes to consumes you all!"_

The red clouds began to swirl, a fireball firing out from the clouds, as both armies have began to clash, meteor showers continued descending on other sides of the battlefield.

An old man with a hood on, dressed in blue and light-blue robes with designs while holding a staff with a dragon holding a blue crystal ball. As the rains descends, he point his finger to Volt.

" _Your time in this world is over!"_

A glowing light of the hawk just screech as it straight towards at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Black Dog Army Camp**

Volt gasply woke up with a sweat as he sat on the bed, while a raven standing on a tree branch outside the Volt's camp. He clap his hands on his head. As the rains continue, the raven flew away the army camp as it flew away.

"Lord Volt." He look at entrance of his tent as he saw one of his lieutenants and followers name Kin. "I have some. . . bad news at the Battle of Sinoe Mountain, general."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Somewhere in the forest**

On a beautiful crystal lake, where old man name Ogam (From _**Tears to Tiara**_ ) sitting on a boulder, as he calmly meditates of nature, there he feels the presence of his raven companion has return, as the raven dive on the ground and transform into a humanoid form. A young Tengu female name Ako (From _**Onimusha: Demon Siege**_ ), she has pony tail, wearing black vest, sandals, a dagger on her left-waist, and lastly she has black wings on her back. As she walks beside on Ogam then she made cutely smiles at him. "I'm back, Ogam-sama." Ogam smiles back as his eyes open then look at the sky where a hawk flying passing by as it screech.

" _Their fates is sealed. . ."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.

 **Long live the fighters!**


	4. New Allies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dune (video game/novel) or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

For one week since the _arrival of the Army of House Atreides on a uncharted new world and after the Battle of Sinoe Mountain, the Lord Commander Richard Atreides ordered a construction around the area of their newly base called "Hawkgate" and send dozens reconnaissance groups which Richard tag along as he put General Armstrong in charge of the base as they travel to other places to encounter the inhabitants. Their first village encounter was burned and pillaging by the same enemy that attack at Caladan which surprising that there two female warriors that defending the villagers from the enemy attack. The Atreides forces attack the enemy, after a small battle the village they save called Rainne the villagers thank them as their good elder named Alois von Luck and the two female warriors name Red Sonja and Taarna as the elder discussed with Richard about the lay of the land called Eostia_ and the villagers claimed that the land been ruled by a mortal incarnation of their goddess, a High Elf named Celestine Lucullus, it seems preposterous, but the people uphold this person in a high regard. Superstition, sorcery, and magic which make the equivalent to the Bene Gesserit Sisterhood and it seem to be common to this good inhabitants _, and Alois handing them the map of Eostia telling us that far east to where we land lies a man who deals with devilry, a man called Volt, once a honorable mercenary that swore to rid the land of the demons, but now decided to turn rogue against his liege and lead an army of men and demons that the people called Black Dogs. The village of Rainne have aligned themselves to House Atreides for protection and Rcihard vow that he'll eliminate Volt and Black Dogs for the justice of Caladan and Eostia. Including Red Sonja and Taarna that have become female bodyguards to Richard Atreides which he need to find some clothes to cover their bodies._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hawkgate, Sinoe Mountain**_

Lord Commander Richard Atreides could only marvel at the speed with which the prefabricated buildings had gone up. Hawkgate Garrison had gone from being a barren set of foothills with the odd scrub brush and tall grass to a first rate military encampment. Still, the rate of construction was to be expected when instead of an engineering battalion or two assigned to them, they now had a full engineering division.

Barracks, infirmaries, bunkers, and hangers had all sprung up like weeds on the mountain side in addition to miles upon miles of Steel Wall. In fact, so rapid was the progress was the construction that Arrakeen had stepped up the timetable for House Atreides on Arrakis as his lord uncle still fighting of War of Assassins. He was actually on his way back from greeting another around of reinforecements of twenty-five thousand from Caladan. He look at the reports from reconnaissance teams that they made skirmish encounters against the Black Dogs and their collaborating allies of Orcs, Pig Orcs, Trolls, Red Goblin Imps, Ogres and Tarakatans. He put the papers down on the table as he massaging his temples.

"Don't be hard on yourself, milord." He look at his offica as he saw Ogam when he met him along with his companion Ako at Rainne village after the skirmish, he offer his service as an advisor on the layout and races of Eostia and Richard accept him for being first Eostian advisor.

"I know that, Ogam. Being hero on my homeworld and lord commander of the army is a killer task, but its part of life. Isn't that right, Sheela." Richard chuckles as he stroking his hawk companion name, Sheela, as she butting her head against the white haired commander's hand. Sonja and Taarna like her since they were brought back to Hawkgate. Ako just giggles as she was part bird.

"She seems agree with you, Richie." She said of Richard's nickname while Ogam laugh of amusement as Richard, Sonja, and Ako join as well while Taarna just smile. A soldier eneterd with a pant as he salute.

"What is it, soldier?" Richard asked to the panting junior sergeant.

"T-there's an unknown army approaching the gate, milord. I've been ordered to get you by Captain Gray Edwards."

"Is it an assault?"

"Apparently not, milord, these people are the leaders, they wanted meet and talk to you." He said to the Atreides lord commander. Richard stood up as Sheela flew over his shoulder while Ogam and Ako follow him as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As they approached the gate with few dozen men assigned to it were looking at least a thousand or more people gathered in front of it. Gun Turrets with ammunition rounds loaded were aimed squarely into the center mass of the group, while machineguns poked out like metal snouts from bunkers, their operators hunched anxiously behind them, twitchy fingers on the triggers and about a dozen Atreides and Fremen soldiers blocking the road with the metal gate closed and the Fedaykin aimed threateningly. There was a constant ominous rattling from amongst the crowd of assembled people. Like when you have a handful of change that you roll about your hand. One thing was for certain however, those present are demi-humans and humans, inhabitants on Eostia. Ten individuals riding their mounts: four horses, a raptor, a Kodo, two hellhorses, an Elekk, a Frost wolf, and Orze (A fictional name and a Thunderian Mount from _**ThunderCats 2011**_ ) as they dismount down and approach calmly to the white haired Atreides while he stand properly to do his duty for House Atreides.

"I am Richard Atreides, nephew of Duke Achillus of House Atreides and Lord Commander of the Caladanian Expeditionary Force. Who are you people?" Richard asks them.

"I am Olga Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves and ruler of Drakk." She said it in authority as she observe the eyes of the young white haired human. 'His eyes are sharp of a hawk.' There some small pink blush on her cheeks.

"I am Velen, Prophet and Leader of the Draenei, and Servant of the Naaru and the Light, young one." He said in sagely. 'The Light shines upon you.'

"I am Alexander Vance, Head of House Vance, and Count of County of Vandeberg." He said it as he observe the young military commander. 'He's young and he's worthy.'

"I am Howard Kreutz, Head of House Kreutz, and Margrave of Margraviate of Lodenia." He said it. 'Never thought meeting a young commander.'

"I am Vincent van Hossen, Prince of the Principality of Hossenberg." He said it with a smile. 'I think he's suitable worthy to my daughter.'

"I am Vanessa VanCleef, daughter of Edwin VanCleef and Leader of Defias Brotherhood." She said it as she look the Atreides commander. 'What a fine young man.' She lick her lips behind her red-facemask.

"I am Sen'jin, Cheiftain of the Darkspear Troll Tribe." He said in Jamaican-accent. 'The spirits are rejoicing with this human.'

"I am Durotan, Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan and Warchief of the Horde." He said it wisely. 'This human has honor with him.'

"I am Claudus, King of the Cats and ruler of Thundera." He said it calmly as he feel the fighting spirit of the young commander. 'This young man has experience in battle.

"I am Sheeva, Princess and Leader of the Shokan." She said it as she saw the warrior aura around the young white commander. 'He has a heart of a warrior.'

"Why are you here?" He ask another question to the nine leaders.

"To join forces with you and stop Volt's Black Dogs' conquest." They said it together to their common enemy.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Ducal Army of House Atreides x-**

 **Headquarters:** Hawkgate, Sinoe Mountain

 **Strength:** 50,000 on Eostia (additional reinforcement of 25,000 from Caladan)

 **Weapons:**

-Atreides P09 (Think Pistol model 2000)

 **-** Atreides Advanced Rifle or " **AAR-01** " (Think FAMAS)

-Ducal Army Assault Rifle or " **DAAR-12** " (Think SIG SG 550)

-Atreides Short Rifle or " **ASR-09** " (Think the rifles from _**Dune TV Mini-Series 2000**_ and _**Children of Dune**_ )

-Atreides 5 Heavy Blaster Pistol or " **A-05** " (Think the blaster pistols used by Royal Naboo Security Force in _**Star Wars: Phantom Menace**_ )

-Ducal Army Blaster Rifle or " **DABR-43** " (Think the blaster rifles used by Rebel Alliance Strike Force in _**Star Wars: Return of the Jedi**_ )

-" **A125 Minigun** "

-" **A2 Machine Gun** " (Think M2 Machine Gun)

-" **DA-49 machine gun** " (Think Mk 48 machine gun)

-Katana

-Combat knife

-Sword bayonet

-Mortars

-Rocket launcher

-Grenade launcher

 **Uniform:**

 **1** **st** **:** Blue version military uniform of House Atreides (Military uniform on Caladan)

 **2** **nd** **:** Combat armor of House Atreides (Think the appearance of Winterized combat armor from _**Fallout**_ )

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Units:**

-Trike

-Quad

-Combat Tank

-Siege Tank

-Missile Tank

-Sand Bike

-Mongoose

-APC (Armored Personnel Carrier)

-Minotaurus

-Goliath (Fictional name and think the Kodiak/Grizzly gear/mech from _**Heavy Gear**_ )

-Repair Vehicle

-Sonic Tank

-Carryall

-Advance Carryall

-Air Drone

-Ornitopther

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** That's right, I made Durotan a Warchief after the Battle of Sinoe Mountain since he and the other clans didn't agree to participate. There will be some battle later. I'll update the next chapter.

 **Long live the fighters!**


	5. Ambush

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dune (video game/novel) or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **A/N:** With the death of Warlock Gul'dan of the Stormreaver Clan and Chieftain Blackhand of the Blackrock Clan. The chieftains of the Orcish clans of White Wolf Clan, Mok'Nathal Clan, Stormrider Clan, Laughing Skull Clan, Thunderlord Clan, Burning Blade Clan chose Durotan of the Frostwolf Clan as the new Warchief of the Horde, and his first order that the Horde severe their alignment to the Black Dogs and made an alliance to House Atreides of Caladan.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Somewhere of the forest**

A Black Dog caravan or column of four steam tanks from front and rear, ten Gronns, eight metal cage carts filled of women from different races: Humans, Draenei, High Elves, Dark Elves, Taurens, Trolls, Warrior Bunnies, and Cat people women; six carriages filled weapons, supplies, and looted treasures from villages to towns; was moving through the forest. There were also two battalions and three dozens of mages flanking the caravan. On one of the carts, there stood two Black Dog officers, human and a Pig Orc. They were heading back to their main camp along their newly sex slaves they looted from the villages and they will be rewarded by their Captain-General Volt of what they done of raiding then they'll ravage them of pleasure when they reach there.

The two of them gazed upon the woods of the forest before them as they turned their heads slowly to spot possible threats towards their caravan, after all it would be a waste if they were all defeated, but they were as far as confident enough that they won't.

The Black Dog lieutenant name Rux then spoke into the soldier to blow the horn to halt, and the caravan stopped. He then wiped the sweat off his face as he asked his lieutenant.

"See anything, sergeant?" He said in exhaustion, and the Pig Orc sergeant name Kilak answered.

"No, lieutenant." He said with a shake of his head.

"Fucking heat. . . Fucking tress. . . Fucking journey. . ." He said in annoyance without care of what he spoke. Before he continue a sound of something that traveled faster than the speed of sound, impacted on the side of his very head as a metallic sound followed by a sickening bone crunching sound erupted from the lieutenants head splattering brain matter and blood onto the Pig Orc beside him, Kilak placed his hand onto his the right side of his face as he felt something wet splattered onto the side of his face. He see the bloody body of Rux fallen on to the ground floor dead.

Then a sound of thunder erupting from the surrounding bushes and trees, a rocket hit the lead steam tank from left-to-right and destroyed it. "Sound the battle alarm!" He ordered the man that bore a war horn, he swiftly commanded that soldier, but before he could do his assigned job, his neck blew into a bloody mess, leaving a gaping hole onto his neck before his lifeless body fell. Another rocket hit the second to last steam tanks, and DAAR-12 attached of sword bayonets rounds and a war cry started coming their way out of the trees as they charge at the caravan.

"Long live the fighters! Charge!" An Atreides officer shouted while holding his katana poited to the enemy caravan.

"Lok'tar ogar!" An Orcish warrior from Frostwolf Clan shouted as he readied his waraxe.

"No mercy to the Black Dogs!" A Dark Elf warrior shouted with rage as she releasing arrows with poisons on it to the Black Dogs. The mercenaries saw the Caladanians also called "Men in Blue", the Dark Elves, the Darkspear Trolls, the Horde Orcs, the Draeneis, the four-arms humanoids called Shokans, and minatour-like called Taurens are charging from left and right flanks.

The Gronns even tried to smash the oncoming enemies, unfortunately they've met of cannons of Minataurus and firepower of Goliaths. Even the mages tried to use their spells against the Atreides forces, but they got shot in the head one by one by snipers. The women inside the cages were huddling themselves of the battle.

Everything was in chaos, men and demi-humans scrambled to where ever they felt was safe as other men who earlier stood in bravery met of axe of the Orc; soon became cowards run until they've got shot of spears, arrows, and bullets; the few unfortunates who stumbled in the midst of the chaos, were trampled by the very same enemy they thought they can conquer through the Gate, were killed. Screams of panic littered the air spewing.

"It's hopeless, comrades." 

"Let's get out here!" 

"I didn't sign up for this!" 

"Pull back!" 

"Stand and fight, you cowards!" Kilak shouted them. A grenade landed a few feet away. "Aww, fu-" Poor bastard didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was shredded by the deadly weapon. The soldiers with him were killed 15 seconds later due to having several shards of shrapnel cutting into several key veins. He bled out. The second-in-command of the convoy wasn't so lucky. He lived to suffer something FAR worse. He woke up a few minutes later. The Pig Orc see the blonde-haired woman with a sword on her waist named General Olivier Mira Armstrong as she saw the war horn on the ground then pick it up as a trophy.

She see an Orc name Ogrim Doomhammer carrying a warhammer on his shoulder with a symbol of the Frostwolf Clan walk into her with chuckle on his face as chuckles too. "What a rush battle today, general?"

"Aye." She responds in agreement as she saw her soldiers and their allies releasing the women from their cages as medics and healers take care of them, and rallying the surviving Black Dogs as they lie down the floor.

"We've release the prisoners from their cages and the women have taken care, general." A Draenei Paladin name Maraad said while she nodded. "Good."

"Do we take them prisoners?" A half-Orc and half-Draenei name Garona Halforcen wiping the blood on her blades as she ask the Atreides general to the fallen Black Dogs.

"No. These murdering, raping, and theiving bandits don't deserve any mercy. Kill them all." She walk away with her trophy while her allies walk alongside with her. Chloe just sadistically smile to the fallen Black Dogs as the others readying and preparing their weapons pointing on to the enemy heads.

"Rot in hell, you bastards!" She pulled down her sword to the Pig Orc's chest without remorse. While others began shooting and stabbing the surviving Black Dogs, some of them whimpering, some cursing for joining, and some pissing their pants.

"NOOOO!" *Bang!*

*Shink!*

*Bang!*

*Tsunk!*

*Bang!*

*Thud!*

Olivier stop her walk as she heard crying of a child while she look around the rescued women then she saw a little blonde-girl more than 4-yrs old and she approach her. "Are you alright, little one?" She asks her calmly.

"*Sniff!* I can't find my m-mama?" She kneel down, hug the child, and patted her back calmly. "Shhh, what is your name, little one?" Olivier soothing and ask her gently.

"M-my is Flora." The little girl name Flora said as they were interrupted by woman. "Flora!" Both of them look at the source of the voice there they saw another blonde and blue-eyes wearing rags. "Mama!" Flora running to the woman name Cecilia as they embracing 'mother and daughter' while crying in joy.

Olivier was touch of what she sees. "General Armstrong!" An Atreides soldier with a backpack communicator running to her as he panted then saluted her. "The Lord Commander and our allies have taken the city of Svelera!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ambush on Black Dog Convoy**

 **Conflict:** War on Eostia, also known as the Black Dog War

 **Date:** 10,192 AG (After Guild)

 **Location:** Truk Forest, Eostia

 **Outcome:** House Atreides victory

 **Faction 1:**

+House Atreides

 **Faction 2:**

+Black Dog Mercenary Army

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.

 **Long live the fighters!**


	6. Assault on Svelera

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dune (video game/novel) or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **A/N:** Imagine that Eostia is the west continent of Kalimdor from _**World of Warcraft**_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capital City of Svelera, Kingdom of Svelera**

Same day of Atreides ambush at Black Dog caravan, the Battle of Svelera or the Assult on Svelera, between House Atreides and Black Dog-collaborator ally, Svelera.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

 **Sky of Eostia**

Squadrons of Atreides Ornithopters flew in the air as they drop bombs in the city, buildings and houses were burned or destroyed as the Sveleran wyvern riders even tried to stop them, but they've met Atreides allies sky mounts as they made sky-fight then fell down on the ground dead.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **On the field**

 **Gate of Svelera**

The gate was bombarded by Siege Tanks. The Franchesco's Sveleran and Black Dog soldiers slowly begin to walk back fearing what might come through the gate. "To the gate, you lazy whores!" Sveleran commander name Thar says as he sheathes out his sword and points it towards the gate. Siege Tank's bullets breaks through, and the soldiers look more than a bit scared.

"You are fucking soldiers of Svelera. When the gate is breached, you will stand your fucking ground." Thar says as it breaks open the gate. . . several Goliaths with large swords and large maces along the Atreides forces and their allies charge through the gate. "Attack!" A Thunderlord Orc shouted as raise his axe he run through the gate. Thar looks on at the Orcs, Trolls, Thunderian Cats, Shokans, Taurens, Draeneis in fear.

"Oh, shit!" Random Black Dog Pig Orc yells.

The Goliaths strike fear into the Sveleran and Black Dog soldiers who either attempt to retreat or try their best to attack them, but the Orcs and Shokans begin decimating their numbers using their axes and maces to crush them or knock them away.

"Knock!" Thar ordered. "Draw!" The archers take aim as he yells again "Loose!"

The archers let loose their arrows which hit over Atreides troopers and the allied soldiers, but they keep coming through with numbers behind them. The defenders even tried to fight them, unfortunately they got eliminated as the cowards began running the battle.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Enter: X-Ray Dog - Dethroned)**

 **Outside the city**

"Storm the city. Kill those that resists." Richard gave the order as he observe the city with binoculars.

With the gates breached and the walls sieged the allied forces begin to make their way deeper into the city. Chaos across the city. The Sveleran soldiers and Black Dog mercenaries along the mages try their best to them fight back, but are easily outmatched and outnumbered. The citizens that were abused and opressed by the Fat King's regime are now revolting carrying pitchforks, axes, clubs, and until they join forces with the Atreides forces against Franchesco's army. The Sveleran soldiers even tried to use the catapults to destroy the Goliaths, but it didn't damage a bit as it's head look the cowering soldiers and they were gunned down. The battle becomes completely chaos and close quarters as all over Franchesco's soldiers try their best but are beginning to get killed by hundreds to thousands. The mages used their fire spells against the Mongoose, but they've met of missiles descends upon them. The Minataurus stomp an unfortunate Pig Orc to death as it walks with other soldiers. The Red Goblins Imps were smashed by Draenei warriors.

Inside the throne room of the balcony of Castle Chench, where King Franchesco look at the city as his hands trembling, and sweats pouring around his bald head while the Atreides and allied army continuing attacking inside the city. "This can't be happening!" He gathered his treasures to his sack then tried to run but he'v met angry faces of the people that he abuse for decades and they are led by Echidna the Wild Elf as she waves. "Bye." Franchesco drop the sack as he scream until the angry people running in rage to the fat king with knives in their hands as they stabbing him to death then moment later a man came out the crowd and presenting the beheaded king to the crowd below as they cheer the death of the fat king. The flags of Svelera and the Black Dogs were torn down or burned and now replace the flags of House Atreides and their allies.

 **(End: X-Ray Dog - Dethroned)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback end**

Contrary to the attack on the capital city, House Atreides and their newly allies: Orcish Horde, Dark Elves, Draenei, Defias Brotherhood, Lodenians, Vandebergians, Hossenbergians, Thunderians, Taurens, and Shokans took a casualty in the battle thanks to the carefully planned battle strategy the Lord Commander Richard Atreides with Vandeberg Thundercloud General Claudette Vance and Thunderian General Grune laid out in combat. Being trained military leadership during summer time at Atreides Military Academy Camp in Caladan, Richard is capable of devising war strategies that can be said as efficient as said plans can incur casualties once implemented on the battlefield correctly.

All around the now captured entire capital city, the Atreides and allied soldiers are busy scouring the city to find any Black Dog and Franchesco's soldiers that are hiding. After hours of searching, they find dungeons underneath the Slave compound were the slavers keep their prisoners and sex slaves from different races and kingdoms are inside which made Richard mad about slavery like House Harkonnen of Geidi Prime. It seems that all the enemy soldiers were killed during their assault at the entire enemy defenders station at the wall and inside the city. The bodies of dead Black Dog soldiers and Sveleran defenders including the Commander Thar are being gathered at one place and police bodies are being stacked like logs. There are thousands bodies stacked all together while the rest were either blasted to pieces by the firepower barrage or the catapults.

As the flames inside the city are being suppresed by the allied forces. The Sveleran soldiers stood no chance against firepower of House Atreides and their allies. The white-haired commander now had the fortress-city under his command as they went inside the main building as the soldiers scavenging armours and weapons from the fallen enemy soldiers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Somewhere in the city**

The surviving Black Dogs and Franchesco's soldiers were rounded up while kneeling line as the Atreides troopers and allied soldiers stood guarding while the abusive Sveleran citizens were cursing and jeering to the fallen soldiers as the Atreides soldiers trying to calm down the enrage citizens.

"Now listen, please." A Black Dog mercenary beg the Atreides officer like a whimpering dog. "I wasn't really a Black Dog, just a common adventurer. They forced me to join their army."

"You traitor, wheres your pride now and loyalty, lousy coward!" He stand up proudly while a Frostwolf Orc warrior hold him as he shouted in defiance. "You, Men in Blue! I'm a Black Dog and I'll kill you all of you!" He spit the Atreides officer's boot.

"Why you bastard!" He unsheathe his katana and slash the Black Dog. "G-glory. . . to. . . Lord V-Volt." He fell down dead on the floor as the officer gesture the soldiers to hold down the Black Dog and Franchesco's soldiers to bend down their heads as they raise swords and axes along the officer. They brought down as the heads of the enemy soldiers roll along the bodies down the floor with blood spilling out as the citizens cheered out their liberators from the oppressive abuse rule of the Fat King of Svelera, Franchesco Chench.

A Black Dog was running his life in fear, but it got shot by a poison arrow of the Dark Elf. His mouth began foaming and his eyes rolled up then fell dead on the ground floor. The male Dark Elf name Mandus smile in satisfaction to the fallen mercenary. "Serves you right." He walks away the body.

Three Sveleran soldiers were beaten or clubbed to death by mad male Sveleran citizens, from son, brother, byfriend, father, and husband holding some wooden clubs.

"That's for raping my wife!"

"This is for my fiancee!"

A slave master along with his henchmen were hanging in the lamp posts as they pulled down the statue of the Big King then the citizens began to cheered to their deaths and downfall. At the monastery, inside of it where three people that were disguising as a monks and a nuns of the "Holy Order" were hurrying pack of money, food, jewels, and clothes from their 'preaching' or looting from the people they've fool. These three people are 'Father' Edwards, 'Brother' Hank, and lastly 'Sister' Liz as they finished packing. "Hurry up! The mob are coming! Hurry up! The mob are coming! Hurry up, hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! God damn it!" While they've exit the monastery until they've met the angry mob and Sister Rosalia of the Sisterhood of Celestine accompannied by ten Atreides troopers, twelve members of Defias Brotherhood, and four Shokans including Sheeva.

"You've done enough fooling people, imposters!" Rosalia shouted mad at the con artists.

"And thieves." The Princess of the Shokans said hatefully as she look the thieving imposters. The three thieves drop the sack of stolen goods from the people then they were cuffs by the Atreides soldiers as they dragged them. An Atreides military officer look at the crowd. "Take back what is yours citizens!" The mob storm inside the monastery, they take back of their belongings including the sack and they burn the building.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back with Richard**

Richard used his sword katana, Hawk's Claw, slashed lock while Claudette and Grune along the soldiers also cut every locks until the cell doors explode opened. He turned around and looked at the emerging prisoners. ( **A/N:** Forgot to mention the name of Richard's sword.)

Richard said. "You're free!" The prisoners were rejoicing, as they bowed their heads to their saviors. One of the prisoners tells him that they have nowhere to go since the Black Dogs burned their home villages or taken/kidnapped by force.

General Grune asked them. "How many of you there?" There was a chattering with the prisoners as they counted. "15,880!" One of the prisoners was an old man yelled.

Richard smiled and said. "Alright, every of you can come to Hawkgate at Sinoe Mountain. You'll be given temporary living accommodations until a new village is built." The former prisoners eyes were widened and rejoice was unrestrained. "May we know the name of our liberator?"

"Its Richard. Richard Atreides." He answers to the former prisoners with a gentle smile. They widen their since they heard rumors of the guards that the Fat King cowardly retreated from the Battle of Sinoe Mountain.

"Thank you, Lord Richard!" They said it in greeting to their savior.

Richard ordered the soldiers to carry them out of the dungeons and escort them back at Sinoe for the journey, as the Atreides medics, physicians, and mystics finished healing the former prisoners. Before they depart 5,000 people, humans and demi-humans, were chosen to stay behind along the Sveleran citizens to rebuild, clean, and well-fed. As the former prisoners riding the APCs with Trikes and Quads as escorts to the convoy then set off to their journey at Sinoe Mountain.

Ogam survey the prisoners out the dungeons then saw a familiar old man then shouted. "Rob, is that you!" The old man name Rob look back and smile. "It's been a while, my old friend." Rob and Ogam embracing then they laugh.

"You haven't change a bit." Rob said to Ogam.

"So do you." Ogam replied back.

"Ogam, who is this man?" He asks as approach them in curiousity while both of them broke as Ogam made an introduction.

"Milord Richard, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. This man is Rob, he's from the Kingdom of Fiore and also mage of Fairy Tail Guild." Rob nodded in greeting as Richard nodded back. "And Rob, this young man here is Richard of House Atreides, nephew of Duke Achillus Atreides, Lord Commander of Caladanian Expeditionary Force, the Hero of Caladan, and the White Hawk." Rob widen his eyes that this white-haired man was a young and a military commander from Beyond-the-Gate that the guards and everyone were talking about.

"I see quite a young man you are, lord commander." He said with a smile as Richard chuckles a little in response.

"What were you doing here, Rob? Makarov and the guild were worried about your disappearance." Ogam asks the old mage as Rob close his eyes and sigh.

"I was captured and brought here by the slavers, Ogam. I've been here for twelve months of force labor slavery and I became a fatherfigure to the prisoners that were brought here." That made Richard clench his hand in anger then he felt something on his shoulder as look the Draenei prophet.

"You need a rest, young one." Velen said sagely to the white-haired commander as he nodded. "Thank you and you're right, Velen. I think I should take a rest for now. We shall discuss later." He walk back to the castle to take a rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Castle Chench**

The young lord commander keep searching for room in the hallway which bigger back on Castle Caladan. Then he heard the voice. "Lord Richard." He turn around and saw Queen Olga herself as he greet his Dark Elf ally. "Lady Olga."

"Are you alright, milord?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I need a room to rest." He response back to her as he place his hand on his forehead, unknown to him that she smirk. "I found some room that will _suit_ you, milord."

"Please call me Richard, milady." Richard said as he made a smile while Olga was blushing a little.

"Then call me Olga, Richard." She said him back as she and Richard walk to the room she said then later they found a large door that the chamber belongs to the Big King Franchesco.

"Please come inside." She opened the door then they entered and found a large covered in silk sheets and a large bed in the center, revealing unmasked naked Vanessa, Red Sonja, and Taarna herself. Richard widen his saucer plate-like eyes while he tried step back, he felt something soft behind his back as turn around and found out that Olga was also NAKED. "Do you like what you see, com-man-der~?" His face was blushing like a tomato warhead as step back on a different direction then fell down onto the bed while the girls hold him.

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

They began undress him as Olga put a silencing spell around the chamber so others may not hear them.

Richard didn't know what is happening him this is his first time of sex experience as he was lying in the bed as Olga, Sonja, and Taarna are licking his ten-inch long cock while Vannessa sat on his face. "Lick my pussy." As she rubbing her EE-Cups that make her hornier. Richard just do what he was told as he use tongue then began licking her pussy. Olga, Sonja, and Taarna are now using their EE-Cups to make sandwich (or tit-fuck) to keep rubbing and licking of his long cock.

After thrusts he couldn't hold it any longer, he unleashed his sperm to upon his them. Shooting his sperm load on their breasts as some shot at into their mouths like Olga's, Sonja's, and Taarna's face.

As for Vanessa. . .

"I'M CUMMING!" She release her pussy's juice on Richard's mouth as he hold Vanessa's butt-cheecks and drink all her juice without a single drop. As he drink the last of her lust juice. She stand up and sit beside him as she rest her on his shoulder as he look at his other ladies as they lick each other of Richard's cum.

"Can I ask you something, Lord Richard?" Vanessa ask in question.

"Please call me Richard." He said it as he smile while Vanessa was blushing. "Then call me my name Vanessa. Are you a virgin?"

Now he's now blushing. "Yes, yes, I am." As Vanessa look at young commander as she giggles herself. "What a fine gentleman you are, Richard." She kiss him on the cheek as she and Richard look at three ladies that wanted more.

"I think they want another round." She's laughing outloud as felt something on her breast until Richard was the groping her while moaning.

"I like challenges." Richard replies.

 **-Half hours later-**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

"YES, I'M CUMMING!"

Olga was riding and squirt all over Richard's stamina. Her body shook uncontrollable from the amount of pleasure she was experiencing right now. He held on to her to prevent her from falling from him. Vanessa, Taarna, and Sonja had done their time with him as they rested with a smile of joy while the cum leaking out their pussy.

"I'M CUMMING!" Richard came inside to her as Olga fell down on him as they rested. He felt happy that this his first time with a woman who are warrior women and a Dark Elf queen.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Unknown to them that they're being watched in the key hole by two people, a female Draenei paladin name Yrel and a Thunderian warrior name Sabera as they step back a little then began walking away the room with a blushes on their faces.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **City of Arrakeen, Arrakis**

Inside the Ducal Council of Arrakeen Palace, where every member of the council including their Fremen general Corlen discussing about the production of Spice Melange and their next battle tactics against House Harkonnen and House Ordos. Duke Achillus Atreides, the ruler of Caladan, stopped in mid-drink and turned his attention elsewhere. "Hmm?" He said.

"What is it, milord?" Kolinar Koltrass, the Mentat and Master of Assassins to House Atreides, asks.

"It seems that my nephew has making himself a harem." He said as smiles and drank then they continuing their discussion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Assault on Svelera**

 **Conflict:** War on Eostia, also known as the Black Dog War

 **Date:** 10,192 AG (After Guild)

 **Location:** Svelera, Eostia

 **Outcome:** House Atreides victory

 **Faction 1:**

+House Atreides

+Allies

-Orcish Horde

-Draenei

-Cat Kingdom of Thundera

-Darkspear Troll Tribe

-Dark Elves of Drakk

-County of Vandeberg

-Margraviate of Lodenia

-Principality of Hossenberg

-Defias Brotherhood

 **Faction 2:**

+Black Dog Mercenary Army

+Collaborating allies

-Kingdom of Svelera

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.

 **Long live the fighters!**


	7. Warrior Bunnies & Night Elves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dune (video game/novel) or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Thunder booms as the rain pours on the grass plains, the scattering dead bodies of the Black Dog Mercenary Army, Pig Orcs, Trolls, Tarakatans, Demons, and Red Goblin Imps with piercing spears and stucking arrows. A white female humanoid figure with bunny ears called Warrior Bunny approached the dead body of the Black Dog and drag it while passing through the heads on pikes with a large kukri sword with rune carvings on it as puts on her shoulder. She put the dead body on a boulder as straight the head then chop off. She walking to the small obelisk altar and she raise the head on pike then stab it with a shout along the other collecting heads on pikes. She stand up straight as the rain continues.

On the plain fields where the Black Dog camps along with fire, women in metal cages, and supply wagons where men and their collaborating allies relaxing and drinking, some guarding the campsite. An armored mercenary name Bleigh was getting and holding a repeating crossbow as he notice something in the air as their mounts making noises then they heard approaching footsteps. The Warrior Bunnies ululating of warcry carrying spears, kukris, bows and arrows advancing fast. The Black Dogs armed themselves as they tried shoot them with repeating arrows and spells, one of the Warrior Bunny with a spear bump him down as the other warrior with two kukris as she kills the mercenary twice. Bleigh shoots the Warrior Bunny three times as warrior falls down, he throws it as he picks a mini-crossbow while looking around frightened, a Kubrow making frightening the horse as the Black Dog rider fell, a Tarakatan got stabbed by a spear, three Red Goblin Imps tried to run away but they were shot down by Warrior Bunny archers, a four-legged Hammerhead appears with a Warrior Bunny riding on as it stomps an unfortunate mercenary soldier while Bleigh tried to hide behind the wagon as the Hammerhead passing by with other warriors. The fighting still continue, Bleigh even tried to escape the massacre until he got smack by the same white warrior bunny name Tyuule, Queen of the Warrior Bunnies, as he drop the mini-crossbow, he got smacked again as he falls down, he tried to crawl away but he got stomp on his back.

"Pitiful worm. . ." Tyuule taunting the Black Dog mercenary.

He tried to crawl to reach his weapon as the Warrior Bunny Queen sees it while continuing her talk. "Trespassing our homeland. . ." Bleigh already had it, but he got dragged away as he screams. Tyuule raise the Bleigh's head on pike then stab the altar while the Warrior Bunnies ululating as they raise their weapons in the air and stomping on the ground floor with rhythm. She turn around facing them. "Gather our warriors. . . hunt the Black Dog-filth. . . kill every last one of them!" A Warrior Bunny blew a large horn as it echoes while the Warrior Bunnies riding their Orzes to war. Tyuule shouted with warcry as the sunlight shines upon her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the Temple of Elune, where purple humanoid with pointy ears known as the Night Elf and this person is Tyrande Whiperwind, High Priestess of the Sisterhood of Elune and Leader of the Night Elves, walking in the hallway wearing of nightgown as she pass the statues side by side.

"The Teldrassil stirs. . ." She continued passing the statues and the Night Elven Guards standing. "The chill winds of winter are past. . ."

". . . the season of war is here!" Somewhere of the forest of Eostia as the Hippogryph Riders fly above in the air. On the ground, the Black Dog Army marching on the dirt road, a commander of the army felt something. "The Kal'dorei are hunters." A Night Elf archer on the Hyppograph pull an arrow on the bow then it shoot the target dead and other archers shoots their targets including the Black Dog commander. ". . . and the forest is our home!" She continue walking. Nightsaber Riders with Night Elf Huntresses riding came out the forest as they clash the Black Dogs followed by Night Elf Sentinels as they fight. "Woe betide those foolish enough to threaten it!" Treants and Mountain Giants came out other side of the forest as they attack the Black Dogs by stomping, smacking, and roar. "There have been sacrifices. . ." She pass the tomb of her beloved Malfurion Stormrage. ". . . but we are ready. . ." The guards open the doors as she enters the chamber while the maidens began undressing her as the door closes.

"I am ready!" The door of the temple open as Tyranide came out with her battle armor on and the weapon she holds while she look and facing the Night Elven Army then she nodded at the Night Elf warrior as she blew the horn in the air. The moonlight shines upon on the High Priestess.

"The War on Eostia begins!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.

 **Long live the fighters!**


	8. Factions and Omake

**Disclaimer:** I don't Dune (video game/novel) or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Factions on Eostia:**

House Atreides

Horde (Orcish Horde or Durotan's Horde)

-Frostwolf Clan

-Burning Blade Clan

-Bladewind Clan

-Shadowmoon Clan (under Rulkan)

-Mok'Nathal Clan

-Stormrider Clan

-Laughing Skull Clan

-Thunderlord Clan

-Whiteclaw Clan

-Redwalker Clan

-Rageroar Clan

Draenei

Dark Elven Kingdom of Drakk

Defias Brotherhood

Darkspear Troll Tribe

Cat Kingdom of Thundera

County of Vandeberg

Margraviate of Lodenia

Principality of Hossenberg

Tauren

Night Elf

Kuja Tribe of Amazon Lily

Theramore Faction

Wolf Clan

Gale Clan

Warrior Bunny Tribe

Shokan

Seven Shield Alliance

-Kingdom of Ken

-Kingdom of Feoh

-Kingdom of Ur

-Kingdom of Ansur

-Kingdom of Thorn

-Kingdom of Rad

-Kingdom of Geofu

Dwarven Kingdom of Iron Mountain

Kingdom of Fiore

Kingdom of Dragundaala

Kingdom of Rufen

Kingdom of Histoire

Kingdom of Milfarl

Kingdom of Fiel

Kingdom of Edenia

Kingdom of Ohfun

Kingdom of Amara

Kingdom of Bastarauge

Kingdom of Svelera

Kingdom of Big Shimaron (later Unified Shimaron)

Kingdom of Small Shimaron (later Unified Shimaron)

Kingdom of Vadland

Black Dog Company

True Horde (Garrosh's Horde)

-Warsong Clan (under Garrosh Hellscream)

-Black Tooth Grin Clan

-Bonechewer Clan

-Lightning's Blade Clan

-Twilight's Hammer Clan

-Necrolyte Clan

-Dragonmaw Clan

-Dark Scar Clan

-Blackblood Clan

-Kil'sorrow Clan

-Searing Blade Clan

Demon Army (under General Ginyol)

Amani Troll Tribe (under Warlord Zul'jin)

Pig Orc Tribe

Rat Tribe (under Rattila)

Red Goblin Tribe (Red Imps)

Green Goblin Tribe (Green Imps)

Ogre Tribe (under Gidoo)

Naga Empire of Nazjatar

Seabed Kingdom

Basilisk Legion

Red Dragonflight

Green Dragonflight

Bronze Dragonflight

Blue Dragonflight

Black Dragonflight

Twilight Dragonflight

Slaver's Guild

Eostia Sea Pirates

Scorpion Sea Pirate

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Richard Atreides, nephew of Duke Achillus Atreides, Hero of Caladan, and Lord Commander of Caladanian Expeditionary Force, was running for his life, as Chloe holding her double-daggers to make an attempt at killing the white haired commander, but was finding out that Queen Olga got laid with him.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING ATREIDES! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE LADY OLGA'S VIRGINTY!" She yelled as she tries to catch him while Jo Carpenter watch in amusement of chasing.

"Oh, I like her." Jo said as she watch the Dark Elf girl chasing the lord commander while drinking her morning milk.

The ladies that got laid with Richard's stamina last night giggle as their bodies were glowing and watch Olga's attendant aide chasing him while Yrel and Sabera asks them.

"Is he that 'big'?" Both of them asks them as the ladies replied. "Yes, yes he is." They giggle once again as both of Yrel and Sabera blush in embarassment.

"Catch me if you can, Chloe?!" Richard shouted as he dodge the daggers that Chloe's throwing while running with laughter.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake end**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.

 **Long live the fighters!**


	9. Celestine's Vision

**Disclaimer:** I don't Dune (video game/novel) or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Enter: The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian - Miraz Crowned)**

 _A figure with a symbol of a white hawk walks down the great hall of Kaitain Imperial Palace as the lords and ladies of the Great Houses including the races of Eostia attends and pledges their allegiance to their new emperor. Ogam places a crown on his head. He rises, and sits in the throne as his face was light that cannot be seen as they all bow. "Long live His Imperial Majesty! The Padishah Emperor ********!" The figure walks out onto a balcony, where the people shout. "Hail to the new Padishah Emperor! Hail to the new Padishah Emperor! Hail to the new Padishah Emperor!" The Ornithopters and dragons flied in the sky and the Imperial army march in parade._ Celestine Lucullus woke up from her dream, it was the same dream, it was always the same dream, she dreams of people who called themselves the _Caladanians_ or the _Men in Blue_ , she dreams of them saving the people of Eostia from the clutches of Black Dogs rising, the figure that became the savior of the land and becoming an emperor, the sun was rising to her city, the High Elf reincarnation of the goddess quickly blinked away the sleep in her eyes as an attendant prepared water for her bath.

 **(End: The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian - Miraz Crowned)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry if its short, but I'll update the next chapter.

 **Long live the fighters!**


	10. Night Battle of Arrakis

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bonus chapter:**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Arrakis**

 **Somewhere in Imperial Basin**

In the night of the desert, where a burning man bearing the symbol of House Harkonnen running top as he stabbed by Darkspear Troll warrior's spear while other Harkonnen soldier tried to shoot the enemy, but he got double-stabbed from front and rear by Orc and Dark Elf.

"They're monsters! Everywhere!" A wounded Harkonnen military officer holding a radio that he had tried to contact HQ as the unfortunate Harkonnen soldier got clubbed to death by Tauren's warclub. The Harkonnen soldier tried to stab the Thunderian Cat warrior, but he got caught on his wrist as the female cat claw him to death. The Harkonnen soldier panically tried firing his rifle as he got ranged of his neck behind by a Warrior Bunny then snapped.

"We need an immediate evacuation!" The Harkonnen military officer shouted. As another screaming Harkonnen soldier was holding by a Shokan from arms and legs then he was ripped in half as the Draenei Paladin club down the Harkonnen soldier. A Harkonnen soldier saw unnoticed Night Elf killing his colleagues as he tried shoot on behind, he hears a growling as he turn right he saw a Nightsaber that it show its fangs at him, he tried to scream but he got killed immediately. "They still keep coming! We need an immediate evacuation!" The officer widened his eyes in fear as he saw a an Orc name Nazgrim of the Frostwolf Clan with wolf-like helmet and a battle axe with blood on it as he approached the Harkonnen officer, he tried to crawl away but got caught then killed to death.

"Pitiful Harkonnens!" He spits in disappointment to the fallen soldier of House Harkonnen as he look at the allied warriors killed all the remaining Harkonnen soldiers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Far side of Imperial Basin**

"I feel pity those unfortunate Harkonnens." Achillus holding the binoculars as he chuckles in satifaction to the deaths of the soldiers of Giedi Prime.

"Your nephew brought us new allies from Eostia, milord. Now they fight along side with us against the House Ordos and House Harkonnen." Kolinar said to his liege lord.

"Yes, Richard did good for bringing them to us, mentat. We strike and strike hard until no Harkonnen or Ordos breathes Arrakeen air." He said in serious as he saw Nazgrim lifting a Harkonnen soldier severed head in the air with war cry.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.

 **Long live the fighters!**


End file.
